


Spilled Tea with a Smile

by alyss_rose



Series: Times in the Life of Ru Beifong [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyss_rose/pseuds/alyss_rose
Summary: She was Lin Beifong for spirits sake, she dealt with Republic City's worst criminals on a daily basis without batting an eye, yet here she was blushing like a teenager again in the kitchen of her ex's parents. And the worst part, the darn man could not stop smiling at her.





	Spilled Tea with a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and thank you all so much for taking the time to read this little story! Lin in this story would be around 31, so I did move her and Tenzins break up up a few years than what we generally believe to be true. Considering that this story is already AU I hope you all don't mind. Happy reading:)

She could recall meeting him before, vaguely. Perhaps it had been in passing, or maybe there had been a formal introduction at some point. She couldn't remember now. But that was years ago, if she had even met him at all and by now she could no longer remember his name. 

She stared at him as he stood beside Bumi. The commander was regaling some tale from a recent mission, arms flailing and drink sloshing all over the floor. The man appeared less than amused. It was likely he had heard this story one time too many times and was hoping for an escape. 

However, like Lin he was out of place here, despite his connections to the family.

Sitting alone on the sofa, she wondered what she was still even doing there herself. Upon arrival she had said her hellos as quickly as was deemed polite and then retreated to her current position. It could easily be said that the Beifongs were not fans of small talk, and Lin was no exception to this.

Staring into the cup of tea she held, she pondered whether or not her slipping out the back door would go unnoticed. Her tea had long ago gone cold and going to the kitchen for a fresh cup would be a very believable alibi. But, there was the matter of catching the ferry to get of the blasted island. She wouldn't have put it past Katara to have the ferry stopped from running the rest of the evening. Why they were so inclined to keep her on the island when she had nearly destroyed it a year ago was beyond her.

A week ago Katara had marched into her office demanding more than requesting that Lin come to the island for Aang's birthday.

“Kya and Bumi are in town too. I know it would mean the world to Aang if you came.”

Lin sighed as she put her pen down and ran a hand over her face.

“Look, I'm really sorry Katara but I just don't think Air Temple Island is the best place for me to be right now.”

“Nonsense! The island is still mine and Aang's home, if we say your are welcome then you are.”

“It's just, with Tenzin…”

“Lin, you are like a daughter to me. I know things with you and Tenzin didn't work out, but that doesn't mean we will stop wanting you around. Now I know you're busy but Aang wants to see you again, and Kya and Bumi as well. As much as I love Tenzin, he is a grown man and if he has a problem with you in my home he will just have to get over it, I'm not going to deny myself or my husband a visit from our favorite niece. Now, can I expect you at 6?”

Lin was infamous in her ability to say no to Katara, and even worse when it came to Aang. So of course, a week later she found herself on the sofa at Air Temple Island. Despite the best efforts of her aunt and uncle she still felt incredibly out of place and the stares and whispers of the acolytes didn't go unnoticed by her.

She really should be going, it was already almost 9 and she had to be in work early the next day. It would be hard to leave without saying goodbye, but even harder if she did. 

She stood from the couch and began making her way towards the kitchen. She’d make up her mind as she walked, always thinking better on her feet anyway.

A lot of people had shown up to the house of the avatar for his 63rd birthday. Many Lin had only seen a few times in her life. She would never want so many strangers milling about her home, but this was Aang and he was famous for his kindness and generosity.

It took a far amount of fighting to get her way into the kitchen with the way everyone was clustered in groups. She would squeeze past one person only to bump into another. It was fortunate that her tea was no longer hot, having spilled it when someone stepped right into her. If that someone happened to be Tenzin she paid him no mind. She was not into the mood to talk to him anyway.

By the time she reached the kitchen she was more than happy for the quiet it provided. No one else was currently in there and the soft breeze coming in from the back door was rather relaxing. Dumping her cup in the sank she turned on the faucet. If she wasn't going to say goodbye, the least she could do was clean her dish.

She was in the middle of drying the cup when someone else walked into the kitchen. Their footsteps were steady but the heartbeat was unfamiliar. There was a good likelihood that they would not try to make conversation then.

“I see I’m not the only one in need of an escape.”

Or apparently they would.

“I was just leaving.” Lin gruffly replied as she slung the towel back over the oven handle. Hopefully they would understand her tone and keep quiet.

Of course, he did not. “Aren't you lucky. I'm afraid I'm stuck here on the island.”

It had to be an acolyte she decided, but then what acolyte would be so friendly towards her?

Whirling around she came face to face not with an acolyte but with him. The friend of Bumis who had appeared not at all amused with the commanders stories.

Lin had to admit to herself that he wasn't terrible looking. Bright green eyes and short black hair that was just beginning to gray. He was rather tall with facial features that denoted him of a more common earth kingdom family. He smiled when he noticed her staring and she mentally kicked herself. She was trying to leave, she didn't need to get caught up on the island by a man, a friend of Bumi’s nonetheless.

“Did you need something or did Katara send you in here to keep me from leaving?”

He let out a low whistle. “What did you do to get on Katara's bad side?”

She rolled her eyes as she folder her arms across her chest. At least he knew enough to stay on Katara's good side.

“I didn't do anything.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“So there's no particular reason you are trying to sneak out through the kitchen?”

“Frankly it's none of your business.”

He raised his hands in defeat as he stepped around her for the tea kettle.

“Well before you leave, mind helping me with the tea? You seem to know where everything is.”

Lowering her arms she turned around and grabbed at the canister of tea and shoved it at him. Smiling he took it from her, “thanks Lin.”

Her heart stopped for a second. How did he know who she was? Sure she couldn't remember but she was fairly certain she had never introduced herself to him.

He must have registered to confusion on her face. “Bumi told me I should come and make sure you weren't sneaking off.”

Of course it was Bumi. Well now she was officially caught.

“Did he? And what else did Bumi tell you?” She leaned against the counter and stared at his back as he measure out the tea leaves.

“Oh, only that your bitter and stubborn and if you wouldn't listen to Aang or Katara than you might listen to me.”

She raised her eyebrows, she didn't even know this man's name, “and why of all people would I listen to you after you just insulted me?”

He chuckled as he turned around to face her and with a shrug replied, “He saw you staring at me on the couch.”

Lin ducked her head to hide the faint blush that was beginning to color her cheeks in embarrassment. She hadn’t been staring per say, but she didn't really have an excuse either. She also had no excuse for letting some random man get to her like this. She was Lin Beifong for spirits sake, she dealt with Republic City's worst criminals on a daily basis without batting an eye, yet here she was blushing like a teenager again in the kitchen of her ex's parents. And the worst part, the darn man could not stop smiling at her.

Lin had never considered herself very pretty, and judging from what Bumi had told him there wasn't much for him to be smiling at her for, but here he was anyway.

“So what is it that you do exactly?” She was desperate for a change of topic.

He sighed leaning back against the stove, tea entirely forgotten, “I was an engineer for the United Forces navy.”

“Was?”

“I'm retiring.”

Lin furrowed her eyebrows, “you can't be that old.”

He laughed again, “I wouldn't call 36 old either, but I got a job offer here in the city from the engineering department. I figured it's time for a change of scenery. Bumi is just letting me stay here until I can find an apartment.”

She nodded thoughtfully. So he would be staying in the city than. So she would likely be seeing more of him, especially since he was about to take a government job. 

“What did you say you name was?”

“Lee.” He smiled back at her again.


End file.
